dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
High Overseer Campbell
'''High Overseer Campbell '''is the second mission in Dishonored. Background High Overseer Campbell leads the city's militant religious faction and is a close ally to the Lord Regent. Campbell is completely corrupt and holds the secret to Emily's location. Infiltrate the Office of the High Overseer, steal Campbell's journal and eliminate him. An ally to the Loyalists, Martin, is being held there. Free him and allow him to escape. Infiltration The main objective is to reach Holger Square by finding a way to circumvent two Walls Of Light. There are many different ways to bypass the Walls of Light. The easiest way is to climb to the rooftops of nearby buildings and use Blink to travel from one rooftop to another. Side objectives *Gentlemen Callers **Granny Rags is being harassed by members of the Bottle Street Gang. Dispatch them for a reward. **Granny Rags wants Corvo to inflitrate the Bottle Street Gang bootleg distillery to poison their supply with rat viscera obtained from Doctor Galvani's office. *Rescue Griff from two Bottle Street Gang members who trapped him in a store. Rescuing him will enable him to sell supplies and blueprints to Corvo. *Prevent Captain Curnow's assassination by the High Overseer. Campbell plans to murder Curnow by giving him a poisoned glass of whiskey. Corvo can decide whether to poison both glasses, switch both the glasses or break both glasses. **If Corvo confronts them directly, Curnow will become hostile. **If Corvo poisons Campbell or kill/knock him out in the secret chamber, Curnow will run for the entrance as the overseers come after him. It would be easier for him to escape if Corvo rescues him in the chamber though. **Alternatively, knock him out and put him in the trash bin beside the backyard entrance outside the Office of the Overseer. Note that he will still be considered dead if he is just knocked out and his unconscious body left at any other location. General mission notes *This is Corvo Attano's first mission for the Loyalists and his task is to assassinate High Overseer Campbell. Corvo begins this mission at the Distillery District after being dropped off by Samuel Beechworth. *There is a safe in Galvani's house on the second floor. The password is hinted in a journal in the doctor's bedroom to be the most important day in his life. *If Corvo enters the backyard from the entrance near the Office of the Overseer, he will immediately come across two zealous overseers trying to kill another overseer's sister. Taking them down will cause the victims to reward Corvo with the password to a safe. The safe is inside the overseers' bunk, though the password is also printed under a bed beside it. *Near the second Wall of Light, there will be three thugs standing over the dead body of a City Watch Guard. They will argue over the loot and then fight among themselves. *Upon entering the overseer's bunkhouse in the backyard, Corvo will encounter a confrontation between two overseers and a third overseer infected with the plague. Depending on whether the chaos level is high or low, the infected overseer will either plead with the other two before being executede, or he will insist that the other overseers kill him before the plague turns him into a weeper. Non-lethal alternative There is a way to neutralize the High Overseer Campbell while keeping him alive by "branding" him as a Heretic. Information about this ritual can be found in the Archives. In the interrogation room, you will find a brand used to scar the individual. Knock him unconscious and place him on the chair in the interrogation room so that he can be branded a heretic. Notes *There are 5 Bone Charms, 7 Runes, and 1 Sokolov Painting in this mission. Category:Missions